Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fading to Black
by Grim-Bandit
Summary: A human with a forgotten past and is thrown into a world where humans are merely a legend and Pokemon reign supreme. He awakens as a Zorua with power over Illusions as he sets out on a quest to regain his memory and to steer the land he is trapped within away from the coming darkness.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this is my first ever fan-fiction story so I would love it if you guys kept me updated on any progress or improvements I am making or could make. Also Feel free to submit any ideas for dungeons, their general aesthetic (how it looks) , the kind of pokemon inside the dungeon and the name of the dungeon and I may implement it into the story, if you guys would do this, it would be a huge help.  
Well I have kept you long enough, lets begin the story shall we?**

* * *

"Where am I?" a quiet voice asked, but it's only response was the seemingly endless echoes of the dark void it was trapped within. It seemed like time was slowing, seconds turning to minutes, minutes turning to hours, but to the lonely human adrift in the dark emptiness it did not matter due to the painful realization he had nowhere to go and no ground to propel himself through the never-ending darkness.

It seemed like a eternity before a voice that was not his own reached out to the human, it was monotone and seemed to hold wisdom behind every word.

"**You are within the world of the dead your mind corrupted and your body broken, in this state you will not be able to fulfill your purpose.**" It taken the human a few seconds to figure out the voice was answering a question he had forgotten about in the seemingly endless time he spent in this strange world.

"T-the world of the dead? B-but how!" The human shouted in panic "A-and my purpose? What do you mean! Who are you!" But his panic did not get him the answers he wished for. "**The answers you seek will be revealed in due time, for a grand journey awaits you.**"

A wave of confusion quickly swept away his panic once these words reached his ears,

but this was interrupted by a pulsation of agony running through his body, the human, whose mind was already in a fragile state could not help but let out screams of pain and terror and he felt his very skin shrink and his bones forcefully reduced to dust. His body seemed to be undergoing a glorious and terrible change, a deafening shriek echoed from the human, and then his consciousness faded.

Whilst trapped within his dreams the human found himself reliving his now abandoned life only to realize he has lost it all, his family, his friends and every love he ever had were gone leaving only a sinking feeling in his heart and creating another mental crack within his mind.

The human was all alone now as he was forced to re-visit his blood filled past, to feel the pain of loss and the criminals that once ruled his life rushed throughout his mind one last time as his memories seemed to slip away until only emptiness remained and maybe it was for the best.

"**Little do you know of the choices your future holds human" **the mysterious voice whispered to itself, hoping the fragile human would hear "**but you have been given a ****second chance at life in order to assist your new world in it's times of chaos. It is such a shame you will not remember this encounter, but it is for the best.**"

…

"**No being deserves the pain of knowing what comes after death,but even the lightest of souls must eventually fade to black.**"

* * *

**Well that wraps up the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short but I wanted this to merely be a mysterious entrance to the story, I hope I captured it well enough! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and it should be a fair bit longer than this one, if you have any advice on how to improve I would very much appreciate it. **


	2. The lone Zorua

The sound of the wind whistling through the trees reached his ears.

It taken him a moment to open his eyes to the area around him as he was met by a landscape so bright and colourful that it was hard to believe he was not laying in front of a painted canvas.

"Where am I...?" He muttered, his human mind instinctively trying to make him stand on two legs only to find he was unable to balance or even stand upright for a fact!

Confused the ex-human looked at his hands as he stood on all fours only to be met by something entirely foreign to him. His hands were no longer there, instead he had paws that were covered in soft red fur!

"W-what! No no no...I must be dreaming ,yes of course! Now its time to wake up!" he immediately scrambled towards a small but beautiful lake. It was surrounded by a wall of trees that seemed to have apples growing from them, the ground was a storm of colour as the ground around the lake had various plants growing from it.

But the human did not care for the scenery, all he cared about was waking up from this strange dream.

His light run came to a stop when he reached the edge of the lake, his eyes glued to the surface of the water but what he saw did not answer his questions as what he saw was in fact, not human.

He was met by the reflection of a grey furred fox like creature, the first feature he noticed was that he had a fairly large head for his bodies size, but not large to the point it was unnatural and ridiculous. His eyes were a charming cyan that seemed to have a faint glow that was almost enchanting, and above his eyes his black fur was red like eyebrows as well as two small red dots above each eye slightly above his 'eyebrows'.

Atop his head was a tuft of fur that stated grey but suddenly became red as it reached the top of his adorable hairstyle, on each side of his tuft were ears that are almost pointed at the tip but the fur was only the usual grey.

His neck was not visible as it seemed to be hidden by a large ball of black fluff that was the foxes mane. The ex human's tail was not all that long but it was certainly fluffy and the last feature he noticed was the one that brought him to the lake, each of his paws were a light red like his 'eyebrows' and tuft.

"This is getting weird...Well I guess it's time to wake up!" the human exclaimed loudly as he splashed water over his face with his paws.

"Come on, Wake up!" Eventually he stopped splashing his face coming to the conclusion his mind had not expected.

"I'm not dreaming..." he uttered to himself in frustration, but the frustration quickly passed as his stomach let out it's thunderous growl as it craved food.

The fox-turned human climbed a tree much to his own discomfort to collect apples when he suddenly head a voice in the leaves shout.

"Stop you thief, those are my apples you can't just climb into peoples territory and take what you want!" but before he could react a purple monkey like creature with a large yellow hand on its tail slapped him out of the tree.

"I don't know what or who you are but you won't get away with trying to steal from me! The great Aipom Coco!" The purple monkey's voice seemed to be quite young and feminine, this animal had to be at least 12 in human years.

Before the monkey could ready another attack the human fled, running as fast as he could on his four legs that he was still adjusting to, but his attempts were hopeless as 'Coco' had already closed the distance between them.

Normally the human would joke about a nickname as silly sounding as Coco, well it sounded silly to him at least, but he was too busy taking a blow to the side of his head from the Aipom's third hand.

The fox-turned human could not help but yell out in pain and he fell on his side to the ground.

At that moment he felt something call out to him in his mind, all focus was diverted from fleeing to the strange sensation he was feeling in the back of his mind.

Suddenly the fox's cyan eyes glowed brighter as the Aipom flinched back , seemingly looking around herself in terror as she backed away from him, ignoring his very existence as she turned tried to fight off a threat that didn't seem to exist.

The grey fox used this moment as a chance to flee from the scene into a empty cave.

The cave was quite small but had enough space to be comfortable, the cave was also surprisingly warm considering it had no door to lock heat in.

The grey fox thought to itself, remembering what the Aipom had said to him. The words 'what are you' echoed through his head until he was able to answer the question he had been wondering himself.

After a long moment of thought he vaguely remembered learning about pokemon but could not remember where, but out of all of the pokemon he was taught, he was not one of them and even other Pokemon seem to be confused as to what he is.

He then came to a painful conclusion: he was a new kind of Pokemon, the only of his kind and thus had to give himself a name.

After the long time he had spent contemplating he managed to think of a name he liked. The grey fox raised his head confidently and than exclaimed:  
"I am Zorua!"

The Zorua glanced around the cave he was within before whispering to himself "Well I guess now is a better time than any to get used to this body..."

He started with pacing around the cave, though it was a minor exercise, to this Zorua it made all the difference, after all if he can't walk and run without focusing on his legs the whole time what chance does he stand in battle?

Eventually he started to get accustomed to his new body as he switched from walking to running, and running to tackling even though his tackles always ended in him rolling uncomfortably on the ground instead of landing on his paws.

Not a doubt passed through his mind that this training was becoming painful as the Zorua now had many uncomfortable scrapes and bruise like injuries from practicing tackling, but he was easily able to remind himself that the training was vital to his survival. It was also then that his body wanted to remind him of something else that was vital to his survival when the tired Zorua's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Oh yeah...I didn't get anything to eat earlier" Zorua let out a frustrated sigh remembering how the Aipom had chased him away.

When the grey fox peered out of the cave it was night, but his eyes seemed to adjust instantly allowing him to see perfectly in the dark.  
Zorua was somewhat shocked as he noticed the area around him become lighter. It was interesting to the small fox how different pokemon truely were to humans, but it may have just been the fact he was now a Pokemon himself.

Nighttime in this world seemed to be quite peaceful to the Zorua, he felt much more comfortable within the darkness.

"Maybe I should travel at night more..." the fox muttered to himself, not paying much attention to some of the nocturnal Pokemon residing in the trees.  
At that moment the tree line surrounding him started to gradually become thicker and close in on him the more he walked until the trees seemed to form a maze like corridor.

After what seemed like a eternity of walking through the maze like corridors the forest had formed he found himself in a opening, the area was almost like a square room as the trees formed almost solid walls with only three exits from the area, and he had entered through one.

Within the room there were three Pokemon that seemed to turn towards him instantly, the first was a small raccoon like creature.

It's fur seemed to have zigzag patterns with two different colours, a light brown and a white/cream colour. The Raccoon's head was brown and the fur around it's eyes seemed to be black like a stereotypical thief mask.

Zorua's mind seemed to instantly recognize it at a Zigzagoon.

The second seemed to be a light brown caterpillar with a large silver spike atop it's head that seemed to literally drip with a purple poisonous fluid.

Once again Zorua recognized the Pokemon, "Weedle" Zorua moaned in a annoyed voice, Zorua did not know why but the very thought of Weedle with their poison spike annoyed him.

The last Pokemon was recognized at first glance. Pidgy was a bird with a brown feathers around the top of its head and down it's back, and cream feathers that seem to replace the brown starting at it's beak and the middle of it's wings down to the bottom of it's body.

The final feature of this Pokemon was the splash of black around it's eyes that seemed to be more like tribal patterns that a mask.

But before Zorua could try to communicate with the three Pokemon they charged at the small grey fox.

Zoura quickly dived out of the way of the three aggressors, feeling relieved he decided to train in the cave. Zorua quickly turned towards the Zigzagoon, countering it's tackle with one of his own and knocking the Zigzagoon into one of the trees where the impact alone knocked it unconscious.

But before Zorua has a chance to turn towards his new opponent and wildly tackle he felt small, sharp needle like objects pierce the flesh of his right foreleg.

"O...oh god no!" letting out a horrified yelp Zorua fell to his right, laying of the ground as blood seeps from the wound slowly. He felt a burning sensation within his body, suddenly remembering why he hated Weedle so much...It was a poison type Pokemon, and now it's poisen is flowing through his body.

Darkness was clouding Zorua's once perfect vision as he slipped out of consciousness he heard the pounding of feet enter the 'room' ,followed by a thud before his mind finally drifted off as he fainted.


End file.
